愛乃 めぐみ
愛乃 めぐみは、『ハピネスチャージプリキュア！』のメインキャラクターの一人で、元気いっぱいの14歳の女の子。 めぐみの変身後の姿は'キュアラブリー'である。赤い色の'チェリーフラメンコ'と黄色の'ロリポップヒップホップ'にフォームチェンジする。 性格 Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. 容姿 As a civilian, Megumi has deep pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Lollipop HipHop form, her hair changes into twin tails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg with "Precure" written in colorful letters down the leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her Cherry Flamenco form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. 歴史 ひめとの出会い、キュアラブリーへの変身 As Cure Princess failed to win the Saiark battle, she got sad, and mourns her failings. Later, Blue appears and gives Hime a crystal which could be used to find a new partner, winning this chance, Hime goes on to find her new partner. While, Megumi, and Yuko, together enjoy the day, as Megumi is excited, as she heads to Yuko's shop, Hime throws the crystal randomly to see who recieves it, as Megumi walks, she finds the crystal, and finds it pretty. Seeing this, Hime chases Megumi to see what type of person she is. As she follows her, Hime finds Megumi to be friendly, and helpful person, who helps people as she walks. Hime, then also sees her friends, as Hime becomes to be more comfortable. As Megumi walks alone, Hime hides from her, soon Ribbon thinks of making both girls meet, and pushes Hime which drags Megumi her attention. Both girls meet, as Hime finds it really hard to speak, while Megumi falls in love with her fashion. Later both girls quickly develop a friendship, and Hime than says about Pretty Cure, as Megumi has that chance. With this Megumi get shocked over it. Meanwhile, Namakeruda then summons a Saiark, with Seiji's sister's power. As both girls find out, Hime transforms onto Cure Princess, revealing her Pretty Cure identity to Megumi, as both fight, Princess finds it really hard, and becomes weak as she gets wounded by the Saiark, as about to get hit again, Megumi tries to protect her as she gets on front of Hime, later Megumi then says to not touch her, and feels the power of a Pretty Cure, as the crystal begins to shine. While, on the other side, Blue greets that Hime finally found her partner. While Megumi's crystal transforms onto the Cards, and the Mirror, and uses them to transform onto Cure Lovely. Seeing this, Cure Lovely finds it amazing, however not knowing how to fight. 人間関係 * 相楽 誠司: 隣に住む幼馴染。めぐみの長所も短所もよく理解している。 * 相楽 真央 She is friendly to Megumi. She treats her well. * 大森 ゆうこ: Both were childhood friends. She always advises Megumi for information. * 白雪 ひめ: They met at the park. She acts as Hime's partner and becomes her friends after becoming a Cure. * リボン: パートナー妖精。 * 氷川 いおな: They are in different classes. They met in the fortune teller's tent and tells her and Hime that they will have a terrible future. In their Cure forms, she advises Cure Lovely not to team up with Cure Princess or things will become a disaster. She helps out Lovely in their battle with Phantom, but she found the team-up to be a one-off thing and still fights alone. * 愛乃 かおり: 母親。She always helps her out despite her illness so her wish is to cure her mother by collecting Precards. キュアラブリー "The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!!" 世界に広がるビッグな愛！キュアラブリー！！ Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! Kyua Raburī!! キュアラブリー is the alter ago of Megumi. She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. She could transform along with Cure Princess, or individually by saying the transformation phrase, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". チェリーフラメンコ チェリーフラメンコ is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair remains the same, however with a red rose, and black ribbon put as a decorative item. Her outfit is red, and its motif showing a flamenco dancer, with red roses, and also black designs, and black shoes. She wears also make-up. Most of Cherry Flamenco's powers have to do with fire, as having its own attack called, Passion Dynamite. ロリポップヒップホップ ロリポップヒップホップ is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair gets tied up onto two ponytails, with a big green ribbon, and a star in between appearing in one of her ponytails. Her outfit is on green, and yellow designs, as having green top with yellow sleeves, and a pink jacket, which is almost zipped. Her skirt has the same colors, and has layers. While her feet have a full black side, and also a full size yellow/green boot. Most of Lollipop Hip Hop's powers have to do with music, as having its own attack called, Pop'n'Sonic Attack. 攻撃技 |-|必殺技= *'ピンキーラブシュート' - Her solo finisher, where she uses her PreBrace, and with the power of the summoned heart, she punches it and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. *'パッションダイナマイト' - Cherry Flamenco's Attack. As she attacks, she spins around and when she taps her LovePreBrace. She is surrounded by flames as she continues to dance. Then she shouts "Ole," which causes an explosion. *'ポップンソニックアタック' - Lollipop Hip Hop's Attack. She attacks by doing some hip-hop moves, which cause colorful notes to appear above the Choiarks. She then stops dancing and strikes a final pose and all of the notes crash down on the Choiarks. *'ツインミラクルパワーシュート' - Her finisher with Cure Princess. |-|サブ攻撃= *'ラブリーパンチ' - Cure Lovely charges a big beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. *'ラブリーライジングソード' - Cure Lovely forms a sword out of light and can use it to slash through enemy attacks or to defend. *'ラブリーハートリストラクション' - Cure Lovely charges two beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. *'ラブリーエクスプロージョンボンバー' - Cure Lovely attacks with a fiery wave, signaling the coming of her Cherry Flamenco form. *'ラブリービーム' - Cure Lovely fires pink lasers from her eyes. *'ラブリーシールド' - Cure Lovely produces a heart-shaped shield. *'ラブリーパンチングパンチ' - Cure Lovely forms a giant pink fist and fires it at the enemy. 語源 : Ai ''(愛) means love. ''No (乃) is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. In Chinese, 乃 is an character used in ancient times, but rarely used in modern times, and changes its meaning in different contexts. : Megumi has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace" (恵). トリビア *Megumi is similar to Aida Mana, because both of them have similar personalities, and also have similar appearances when on their Cure forms. *Megumi shares her name with Yumehara Megumi, Nozomi's mother. *She is also similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi, because both of them have similar appearances. *Megumi's surname's romaji spelling is one letter away from Aono Miki's surname, which uses the same "no" kanji. *She is the second lead Cure to have black on her outfit, preceded by Cure Black. **She is also the second lead Cure to have a yellow Cure outfit (Lollipop Hip Hop), preceded by Hyuuga Saki when she is in her Cure Bright form. ***Interestingly, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star shares Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'s form changing thematic as well as starting off with two Cures (Lovely and Princess and Bloom and Egret) who are soon joined by two other heroines (Honey and Fortune and the Kiryuu sisters). *In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, Lovely is the fourth lead Cure to wear her hair in pigtails, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Melody, and Cure Happy. *She is the first Pretty Cure to share her name with her seiyuu, Nakajima Megumi. *She looks like Hoshizora Miyuki and Aida Mana because of her long socks and her jacket. *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have initials A.M. after Aono Miki, Aida Mana and Madoka Aguri. Princess Marie Ange also has same initials but she is not a Cure. *She is the second Pretty Cure to wear make-up in her Cure form after Cure Ace. (In this case, in Cherry Flamenco form) *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana and Madoka Aguri. *In her Cherry Flamenco form, she is the first Pretty Cure to wear high heels instead of boots. *Cure Lovely is the only main Cure in ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''who was shown getting her powers. Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune all received their powers without it being shown in the series. *Despite being the leader of her respective Pretty Cure team, she is the last member to gain her powers. ギャラリー